


【星昴】画地为牢-第一章·犬神

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】画地为牢 [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *兽医星 x 樱冢护昴*接《x战记》之后的故事，（伪）转世梗*差不多是类似于《东京巴比伦》里那种夫夫联手解决各种灵异事件的故事，顺便谈个恋爱233
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】画地为牢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 犬神（01）

**Author's Note:**

> *兽医星 x 樱冢护昴  
> *接《x战记》之后的故事，（伪）转世梗  
> *差不多是类似于《东京巴比伦》里那种夫夫联手解决各种灵异事件的故事，顺便谈个恋爱233

犬神（01）

“皇先生……”  
“昴流。”  
“好吧，昴流君……深更半夜爬到一个陌生男人床上，你知道会发生什么吗？”  
夜闯者点点头，又摇摇头，“不是陌生……”  
“但我们才刚认识一天……”你不觉得这个进度有点快吗？而且还是鸡飞狗跳的一天，简直让人不想回忆。  
“那只是对你来说，”皇昴流霸占他的半边床不说，还分享了他的半边被子，“我受够等待了。”  
“所以你只是认错了人，把我错认成别的什么东西。”他到底为什么会跟这种奇怪的人，在他床上，深更半夜，盖着同一床被子，讲这种奇怪的问题。  
他应该立刻把这个人踹下床，从二楼窗户直接扔下去。  
但他竟然没有这么做。  
脑子坏掉的怕并不只有皇昴流一个人。

昴流只穿了浴衣，是星史郎的浴衣，身上带着潮气，显然是刚洗完澡。  
“我借用了你的浴室和浴衣，我想你应该不会太介意。”  
“我介意的话你就会不用吗？”  
“不会。”  
那还询问到底有什么意义……星史郎放弃了跟这个人讲道理，他的涵养和学识也不允许他骂出脏话。

皇昴流已经掀开被子跨坐在他身上。  
刚洗完澡就这点比较方便，甚至连内裤都省了穿，掀开浴袍，赤身裸体，很适合来一发。  
天时地利人……就看人和不和。

“我对床伴的要求可是很高的。”抓住已经光溜溜的并且试图让自己也变得一样的青年的手，星史郎眯眼，他的嘴角勾起一个玩味的弧度，“我不碰不干净的。”  
听出他话里的意思，青年抬眼，那双异色眸子盯住他的，“我是第一次。”  
“你看起来很难让人相信这句话的真实性。”一个没有任何经验的处男会在深更半夜爬到另一个男人床上吗？骗鬼呢！  
“是真的，我想你应该不会喜欢我跟别人做过。”  
“看来你很了解我……”STK吗？  
男人似乎不再犹豫，就视觉体验来说，皇昴流这个人确实很有性吸引力。对方既然这么执意，他着实没道理拒绝，不过……“如果让我发现不是，我会直接把你扔出去。”他只是不想引起麻烦，事后无论被女人还是男人找上门，都很让人厌烦。  
“你可以检查……”青年终于扯开他的睡衣领口，把自己的头埋进去，声音再传出来就显得有些闷，“我有好好珍惜你的东西……”  
星史郎没听清他后半句，但那不重要，重要的是……他把人从自己肩头提起来，“你哭什么？”搞得自己锁骨上一片湿。  
“对不起……”  
“为什么又要道歉？”星史郎觉得头大，到底是谁主动爬上他的床的，怎么看起来像是自己诱奸未成年一样，“不想做就下去，我会当做什么都没发生……”说着就要把人拽开。  
“不……不要……”青年似乎被他的动作吓到了，牢牢抱住男人的胳膊，太过用力以致于那里一下子就泛起一块红。

想他樱冢星史郎活了这么多年，还没被人当成别的什么人来发泄欲望的。  
但此时他身上这个人，那种表情简直就像是……从骨子里渗出来的……绝望？到底是谁把他搞成这样的，星史郎按了按太阳穴，如果自己推开他的话，就好像是会犯下什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。  
“不要就别哭了，”星史郎用那条自由的胳膊从床头抽纸里拽了两片扔给他，“擦擦，别好像我在强奸你一样。还有，手也放开，很疼。”  
“对不……”手赶紧松劲儿，道歉的话习惯性就要讲出，又猛地想起两分钟前这个男人才不准他道歉，又生生憋回去。

就被当成随便什么人吧，星史郎想，他这是不是也算牺牲到姥姥家了。

男人撑着床起身，天旋地转，位置交换，天花板出现在他视野里。他早就知道这个男人不会交出主动权，床上也一样。男人的眼睛在黑暗中闪着属于掠食者的光，这本是危险的信号，却反到让他感觉安心。  
轮回也不曾让他改变什么。  
或许，我迷恋的就是他这份残忍也说不定。  
昴流这样想着，在这个男人面前打开自己的身体，做出最本能的邀约姿态。

他想去亲吻对方的唇，却被避开了，这个男人似乎觉得一夜情不需要做这些多余的动作。  
他只好转向他的锁骨，但那根本不够，他的牙齿摸索着男人的肋条，在那里留下一串齿印。

肉体疼痛让本就不曾温柔的男人动作更加粗暴，他的阴茎化作凶器，毫不怜惜地插入青年身体里，因润滑不足的穴口渗出血来。那本就不是用来做这种事的地方，会撕裂也很正常。  
但这似乎让男人感到满意，他甚至开始轻抚身下人的后背帮他减轻痛感。  
昴流模糊中想起，这个人最喜欢的就是红色。

“忍一忍。”他听到疼痛的施加者一边律动一边说。  
他当然可以忍。只要是这个男人施与的，他都可以承受。  
他连他的死亡都忍过来了，还有什么是不可以的。

——

樱冢星史郎。  
年纪轻轻就拿到职称，在名牌大学挂名荣誉教授；独立开有自己的动物病院，声誉良好罕有投诉；情史清白，对女性——当然男性也一样——相当礼貌，待人处事任何时候都保持彬彬有礼的安全距离。  
并且，从未有过滥交经历。  
而昨天晚上，这一切都不存在了。

他跟一个刚见面的男生——虽然是对方深更半夜主动爬上他的床——进行了某些少儿不宜的床上运动。  
男人这种生物就像还没有进化掉发情期的原始物种，发情的时候大脑毫无用处，全靠身下的二两肉来思考。  
话又说回来，他的医院什么时候安保措施这么不靠谱了，多重安全锁之下，这个人到底是怎么进来的。

“早安。”昴流刚洗完澡回来，还在擦拭滴水的发，看向床上抱着被子思考人生的男人，“星史郎先生，请不要露出一副被强奸的表情。”  
“……”

他下楼，看到星史郎的助理在整理办公桌。  
“早安，栀子小姐。”  
“早安……唔你是昨天的那个……”抱着资料的女性放下手里的文件，仔细回忆着。  
“皇昴流。”他微笑着提醒，似乎只用一天就治好了他的表情匮乏症。  
“哦对，是的，皇先生。”女性打量着他，又看看他下楼的方向，“哇哦，你是从樱冢老师的卧室里出来的吗？而且你看起来刚洗完澡……有情况哦？”  
“是的，”昴流笑笑，“我正式跟樱冢医生交往中。”  
“啊果然是这样！”助理小姐露出恍然大悟的神情，“我就说嘛，之前院系被评为‘最想跟她啪啪啪对象’的学姐跟他告白都被拒绝了呢，果然是喜欢男孩子的吧。”而且这个皇昴流，真的很漂亮。  
这是什么奇怪的评比……昴流有一瞬间甚至在反省自己是不是太自闭了，以致于被时代抛弃，现在都流行比这种东西了吗？

“啊！”女性又发出一声惊叹，“难不成你们昨晚已经……”就算是漂亮的孩子，第一次就把持不住拐上床，樱冢老师未免也太……  
昴流不知道她心里的千回百转，但对于讲出来的部分他无意反驳。  
“天哪一定很疼吧，樱冢老师看起来就不像是那种会在床上温柔的人。”女性似乎是在真心为他心疼。  
“没关系的。”昴流安抚她，“我很好，请不必担心，日后我会在这里住下来，还请多关照。”  
青年这种逆来顺受的表情激发了助理小姐的母性光辉，而且没看错的话他刚刚走路都不太顺利，太可怜了……这么想着的时候恰好看到已经换了白大褂走出来的罪魁祸首。  
“樱冢老师可不能始乱终弃啊！”顾不得阶级差距了，助理小姐拦在他的老师兼雇主面前。  
“哈？”星史郎莫名其妙，再一抬头看到站在后面一脸隐忍的青年就全都懂了。

这个皇昴流竟然还在附和着点头，他到底有什么脸点头……还有，现在的女性，到底知不知道矜持两个字怎么写？  
如果就既定事实来说，昨天晚上，确实是他樱冢星史郎把皇昴流上了。  
据说对方还是第一次。  
但……根本就不是这样啊，一百八十度的不对。  
名校毕业的樱冢教授第一次感觉到了言辞的匮乏，真是百口莫辩，完全解释不清。

“咔嚓。”  
打火机的声音。  
遇到皇昴流的第二天，既跟刚见面的人上床之后他又再一次打破了自己的原则——不在女性和晚辈面前吸烟。  
如果不吸食一点尼古丁他怕忍不住把这间医院点了。

下午，跟了他多年的学生兼助理，就胳膊肘外拐的帮着皇昴流把他的东西搬进了自己位于二楼的卧室。  
他还不能阻止，甚至稍微皱一下眉，他的助理就会露出那种看人渣一样的眼神。

谁能来解释一下，这都什么跟什么啊？！

tbc.


	2. 犬神（02）

犬神（02）

心念所囚即为牢笼，心念所驻即为城池。

——

让我们把时间拨回到前一天白天。那是很平常的一天，助理小姐像往常一样很早就来到医院，做着开工前的准备工作。

她的作息非常规律，并且保持着出奇的自律。比起现代人总是搞得乱糟糟的日常，她更注重有秩序的生活，所以总是会提前至少一个小时到达工作岗位，然后享受独处的宁静和清早的日光。

在这一点上，她和她的老板兼老师达到了惊人的一致，这也是为什么她能留在他身边工作的原因。

入秋的清爽让一天伊始的心情也跟着变好起来，助理小姐哼着曲子愉快地收拾她的办公桌，在她把最后一株带着露水的花枝插进桌面观赏瓶里的时候，门被推开了。

门外站着一位女士。

故事就要从这位女士——或者称呼她为“夫人”更为合适——进入店里开始说起，已婚女性才会穿着的黒色留袖非常明显地昭示了她人妻的身份，下摆的柄图上绘制着源氏物语的绘卷，胸前和袖口上也都装饰有徽纹，她似乎来自于某个礼节繁琐的大家族。

这很奇怪，毕竟在新宿街头的闹市区，就算是名门贵妇，也更倾向于穿着时尚一些的衣服，而不是传统的和服，更何况一件留袖，那更像是要去出席家族年会，而不是出门逛街——就算是给宠物看病也一样。

但是仔细看的话，会发现这位夫人的年纪非常轻，纵使黑色的传统服饰总是会让人显得过分持重，也依然未让她看起来更加老成。她的面容水嫩饱满，几乎一丝褶皱也无，那绝对不是化学品保养得出来的，那是原始的皮肤，未经过岁月的摧折。

从这点来看，她似乎也不过才二十出头的年纪。

“请问……”这位夫人终于探进了头，非常小心地出声招呼。

“啊，抱歉，我们还没有开始营业，”助理小姐终于意识到失礼，她赶紧把人请进来，“请进，您是要……”她没说完，就看到夫人怀里抱着的宠物，职业习惯让她迅速地做出判断，这只小可怜已经上了些年纪，并且跟它的主人完全不搭。

那并不是任何一种贵妇们常用来显示身份的名贵犬种，反而是与在街头常见的流浪犬很类似。当然，并不是说流浪犬不可以被当作宠物，只是说这样一位贵妇，选它做宠物，不太常见。

“有客人在吗？”

然后她的老师就从楼上走下来了。

樱冢星史郎并不是传统意义上的工作狂，但是作为一位短时间内没有结婚打算的单身人士，他的工作和休息场所是在一起的，宠物病院的二楼是他的卧室和客厅。他的一天通常从早上八点开始，他会在洗漱完下楼，而他的助理在这个时候通常已经做好了所有的准备工作，包括一杯冒着热气的咖啡和一份西式简餐。

预约客人们一般会在九点以后才登门，他们可以享受至少一个小时不被打扰的早餐时光。

今天显然不太一样，这是一位没有预约的客人。

秉持着顾客至上的原则，兽医先生也顾不上他的早餐了。

他来到那位夫人面前，看到了那只可怜的狗狗，它被夫人抱在怀里，发出压低声音的呜咽。

“请不要碰它！”与此同时，门外响起一个急促的声音。

昴流是追着式神过来的，他几乎是冲进门里，然后拦住了兽医将要伸出去的手。

当然，这不够礼貌，但现在最重要的是不能让星史郎碰到它。

那只虚弱的犬类身上所散发出的瘴气，从最开始的若有若无到现在已经变得漆黑一片。他甚至可以闻到从那对主仆身上传出来的腐臭气，活人身上不该有这种东西也不会散发出这种气味。

死灵吗？

虽然与他至今所遇到的死灵有所不同，阴阳师还是在心里稍微下了判断。“我不是在阻止你碰触它，”昴流放开星史郎的手，后退一步，“我是说希望你在此之前先戴上手套。”“我当然会戴手套，你是在怀疑我的专业度吗？”

忽略掉男人语气中的不友好，他迅速地、不被察觉地在对方的手套上施了个守护咒。

“女士，我希望你能看好你的弟弟。”很显然，他被当成家属了，兽医先生甚至从年龄差上判断了他们的关系。“不，”夫人也很疑惑，并且表现出了对于她的出身来说过于明显地排斥情绪，“我并不认识他。”

——

藤原由纪子。

原本的姓氏是村田，据说娘家是日本东北地区的一个没落贵族，夫家则是京都的名门。这只狗是祖母送给自己的，在娘家的时候就养在身边，后来随着出嫁一起带到了京都。这么多年以来，狗狗一直健康从未染过什么疾病，最近却突然精神不振。有人介绍了东京的宠物病院，正好最近要跟丈夫来这边出差，便一起带了过来。

这些信息是在兽医先生去给宠物做检查的时候，由聪明又健谈的助理小姐问出来的。

她并不是对这种隐私感兴趣，只是客户的身份多少会影响宠物病院的经营，而相对的，如果是一些麻烦的客户，他们也并不想因此被牵扯进什么奇怪的事件里。

初步的检查结果出来，狗狗各方面体征都显示很正常，这明显与事实不符。

兽医先生建议留院做进一步检查，但是藤原夫人似乎很着急，在此之后就带着宠物匆匆离开了。

“这很正常，我们以前遇到过很多这种事。”昴流看着夫人远去的背影，解释道。“我们？”男人很敏锐地抓住了他话中的用词。青年点了点头，似乎这是显而易见的，并不需要多做解释。“我们是第一次见面，不是吗？”

星史郎直视着不速之客的眼睛，虽然异色的双眸对于东方人来说并不常见，但是不得不说那是一双非常漂亮的眼睛。左眼的祖母绿就像清澈的潭水一样涌动着波纹，而青年的右眼，则是他非常熟悉的、每天都可以从镜子里看到、他自己眼睛的颜色。

从各个方面来说，这都是一个很吸引人的年轻人，如果不是他擅自闯进自己的医院，并且某种意义上搞砸了自己的生意的话，他对他的评价会再高一些。

“对你来说或许是这样，”青年笑了一下，“但对我来说，并不是。”

完全搞不懂这个人在说什么，星史郎洗了手坐下来，喝了一口咖啡，感觉这一天真是糟糕透了，“所以你到底是谁？”

“皇昴流，是一个阴阳师。”

“阴阳师？听起来好酷！”

星史郎还没对此发表意见，他的助理倒是先发出一声惊呼，哎，要不怎么说女性会对这种神怪故事感兴趣呢。

“那位夫人和她的宠物都很奇怪——啊谢谢，”昴流接过助理小姐递上的咖啡，小声道了谢，“我在追查这个东西，它很麻烦。”“所以你是为工作而来到这里，”兽医先生翻看着自己的工作安排，感觉到一阵心累，“解决完之后就会离开？”“不完全是，事实上我也在找你。”“为什么？”

“为什么……”青年咀嚼着这句话，似乎这个简单的问句值得深思熟虑才能回答，他闭上眼，深深吸了一口气，“我一直在找你……因为你离开了，但那并不是我的愿望……”“你从没考虑过认错人的可能性吗？”男人似乎是叹了口气，“皇先生，你的故事很感人，但是我确信我从没见过你。”昴流看着星史郎的式神在对方头顶飞来飞去，下意识地抚摸着自己的手背，那里曾经有这个人亲手刻下的记号，但是现在已经消失不见了。

想到这里，心口的位置仿佛被利器掏空一般，不可控制地疼痛起来。亲手贯穿这个人胸口的触感，无论过去多久，都恍如昨日般折磨着他。

“我认得出你，”有湿润的液体涌上眼眶，阴阳师轻声说，“我在你身上留下了一点东西。”

一片樱花瓣自男人的心口出现，然后落在青年指尖，最后消失不见。

经过轮回的肉体，真的还是原来的那个人吗？

亦或者，这是命运再一次的玩笑呢？

tbc.


	3. 犬神（03）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太久没写这个故事了，都忘记原本的剧情是啥了orz  
> *请一起来跟我讨论剧情吧！（虽然这么说，其实才写到现在好像也看不出啥233

犬神（3）

她的手温柔地抚摸过我，那是我对这个世界最初的记忆。

她总是给我讲各种各样的故事，她的声音温暖又柔和。

真的是个很温柔的人啊！

我喜欢你呀，我希望由你做我的母亲。

我真的很喜欢你。

所以，请不要哭。

不要哭呀！

决定了，我会守护你。

请不要再发出那么悲伤的声音。

请再等等我。

——

实际上，昨天白天发生的还远不止于此，送走由纪子女士之后这位不速之客还自顾自地在他兽医院里贴满了符纸，导致他的其他客人们不得不改约了时间。

当然，这些跟晚上发生的事情对比起来，又显得那么不值一提。

鬼知道为什么只消一天的时间，他之前三十多年的人生就像白活了一样，全部乱了套。

真是难以置信。

一直以来，在他的前半生，他总是习惯把所有事情都规划在可掌控的范畴内。

他不喜欢突发状况，而这个自称是阴阳师的青年就属于这种突发状况。

但造成现在这种令人困扰局面的，其实并不是皇昴流，而是他自己。

他默许了不速之客走进他的兽医院，又默许了对方把那些奇奇怪怪的符纸贴在医院里，甚至还默许他爬上他的床。

他本有很多种方法可以让这个人消失在他眼前的。

现在的状况，让他有种微妙的脱离感。

这个皇昴流，是在试探他。

啊，太阳穴又开始疼了。

他们需要好好谈一谈，想到这里，他把正在二楼忙碌的青年叫到会客室。

“昴流君。”

听到这个称呼，青年露出一种像是家养狗狗一样温顺又期待的表情，似乎是对此很满意的意思。

就是这样。

就是这个样子。

男人捏了捏眉心，他似乎真的很难拒绝这个孩子。

两个人隔着桌子坐下来的时候，星史郎就不免又注意到对方那双眼睛。

真的很奇怪，他还没见过异色双眸的本国人。

“你这只右眼，”他指着青年那只琥珀色的眼眸问道，“是哪里来的？”说完他才惊觉出哪里不对，从一开始他就默认了绿色这只眼睛是青年本来的，但从实际上讲，他见过很多跟那只琥珀色眼睛颜色差不多的人，他本人也是这个色号的，或深或浅的区别而已，反而作为东方人，不太会有绿色的眼睛。

“我在一场事故中，右眼被戳瞎，短暂失明了一段时间，后来有人……”青年停下来，顿了一下才继续，“有人，把他的眼睛给了我。”“器官移植吗？”星史郎点了点头，“你很幸运。”毕竟有太多人一生都等不到合适的供体。

青年没有对“幸运”这个说法给出什么反应，他只是抬手覆在自己的右眼上，似乎回忆起了这只眼睛的主人。

是很漂亮的眼睛，我一直这么觉得。

那时我只有16岁，我第一次见到这双眼，就被它吸引，也被这双眼睛的主人吸引。

其实，从那个时开始，我就已经……但那时候我太小了，我无法清楚地分辨这种感情。我总是过于迟钝，后知后觉……直到后来，姐姐不在了，他也不在了。

等我意识到的时候，我已经只剩一个人了。

“昴流君，”打断别人的回忆很不礼貌，但是男人不得不这么做，他不太喜欢这种被试探的感觉，于是，近乎残忍的，他开口了，“你强行闯进我的生活，这样让我很困扰。”

“是吗？”青年睁开眼，毫无保留地与男人的眼睛对视，那份纯粹的琥珀色，一如他记忆中，像是寒冬里洒下的暖阳，虽然总是琢磨不透但却无法拒绝那里面透出的温暖。昴流感觉自己的心像是被从冰箱里拿出来，坚冰在日光下化成一片软水，“星史郎先生，我……”

再一次地，男人打断了他的话，“你纠缠下去的话我会报警。”  
昴流似乎对这么不近人情的话语并没有什么抵触，他只是像安抚闹情绪地伴侣那样、好脾气地顺着男人的话建议，“我们之间的事不需要惊动警察吧？”而且警察怕是也管不了。  
“你搞砸了我的生意，赶走了我的顾客。而且……什么叫，我们之间的事？”这种软绵绵的态度让星史郎有种捏在棉花上的错觉，忍不住一阵气血上涌，他跟这个人才见面一天，满打满算24小时，怎么听起来像是纠缠了一辈子。

“关于生意请不要担心，那位夫人还会再来的，之后我也会把符纸都拿掉的。”

“……”

这个人绝对是故意的！

星史郎又忍不住按压了太阳穴——他今天做这个动作的频率有些过于高。

“好吧，”最终，他妥协了，“如果你非要留下来……但我从不养闲人。”

阴阳师终于笑起来，那种忧郁的表情从他脸上消散开去，似乎早已料到了这种情况，“实际上，我之前有很长一段时间无所事事，我用那段时间考了兽医执照，现在可以做你的助理。”

“我并不需要两个助理。”

“没关系，”昴流愉快地说，“我也不是只可以做助理的……”

这种话中有话的说辞，让星史郎不免又想起昨天晚上发生的事，脑仁一阵疼，他明智地结束了这个话题。

“老师！”

此时，兽医先生原本的助理从二楼探出头来，兴致满满地招呼楼下的两个人，一脸邀功的表情。

他们来到二楼卧室，助理小姐已经整理好了房间。

昴流的行李原本就不多，只是一些生活必备品，就连换洗衣服也没几件，融进他原本的生活空间里，几乎感觉不到变化。

但是仔细看，就会察觉到细微之处的区别——助理小姐把它们按照同居情侣会做的那样，全部成对儿摆放了。

男人看着多出来的物品——枕头、毛巾，甚至浴室里的牙刷都变成了背靠背的两套——不置可否，只是在青年身后，低声开口，“昴流君，这真的是你希望的吗？”

“什么？”那声音太过于轻了，青年一时没有捕捉到。

男人从后面扶住青年瘦削的身体，双手按在对方的肩膀上，身高差让昴流感觉这人温热的呼吸都喷在耳后，有种非常微妙的感觉。

“昴流君，你还什么都不了解我。”

他们靠的如此近，男人的声音仿佛根本不需要经过介质，就直接传进了青年的耳朵。

这句话似乎伤害到了这个孩子，昴流没有挣动也没有回头，他只是沉默着，许久才开口，声音低缓而暗哑，“你说的没错，我从来不曾了解过你。所有关于你的事……我都不知道。”

  
但是。

“星史郎先生，我是喜欢你的。”

我已经忘记喜欢一个人的感觉，但我依然记得16岁时遇见的你。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

第一章·犬神（4）

第二天，由纪子夫人果然再次来到了医院，今天她换了一件亮色的和服，衬得她的气色也鲜活起来。她没有再抱着那条狗，只是一个人。

“我是特意来感谢樱冢医生的，”由纪子夫人对着站起来接待的星史郎鞠躬，“晴太昨天回去之后就好了很多，我想一定是医生做了什么。”

“晴太？”兽医只是迷惑了一秒钟，就了然地点了点头，“哦是你的狗？”

“是的，”夫人的眼睛亮起来，她有一双大眼睛，仔细看会发现睫毛也很长，各种意义来说都称得上是一位美人，但因为她的穿着总是比较严肃老成的关系，让人一时很难注意到这点，“我只有晴太了，真的很感谢您……”

“但是，夫人……”兽医像对待他每一位客人那样，礼貌地避开了由纪子夫人激动之下伸过来的手，“你还记得的话，我没有对您的狗做任何有关治疗方面的事哦？”

“没有别人了，”这位夫人似乎不太能听进医生的话，她自顾自地说着，“一定是医生您……”

“它真的好多了吗？”昴流打断了她的话，并把她引离了星史郎的方向，他无法再放任这位夫人的行为了，夫人周身萦绕的瘴气比昨天更深更重。

“是的，”夫人转向昴流的方向，重新露出一个得体的笑，“它昨天吃了不少东西，还跟阳太玩了一会儿球。”

“阳太是？”

“是兄长家的儿子，”说到这里的时候，由纪子夫人露出一种悲伤的表情，虽然那种悲伤只是一闪而过，“是一个很健康的孩子，虽然偶尔也很调皮，但只有健康的孩子才会调皮呢……”

由纪子女士只是来道谢的，她的家教似乎非常严苛，对于这种事是要必须当面表达谢意，虽然被感谢的对象坚持表示自己什么也没做。

大约也只有不到十分钟的时间，由纪子女士就离开了，留下了一盒包装精巧的抹茶大福。

“什么都没有做，狗狗就恢复了健康……“助理小姐送客人离开之后，嘴里念念有词，凑到昴流身边说，“难道狗狗都对老师的魅力无法抗拒了吗！”

“……”离他们几步远的男人忍住把这两个人从医院扔出去的冲动，眉角抽了抽，“这个笑话很冷。”

助理小姐悄悄跟昴流做了个鬼脸，溜回了自己的办公区。她才不要惹老师生气，这个人不高兴的时候是很可怕的。

傍晚的时候，昴流有事要出门。

离开之前他嘱咐助理小姐不要碰由纪子女士留下来的点心，想了想，又在点心的封口上贴了一张符纸。最后，他还把星史郎的式神留在了它真正主人的身边，只带着自己的式神出了门。

他顺着式神的指引，找到了与由纪子夫人身上同源的瘴气最重的地方。  
他原本以为会去到由纪子夫人居住的地方，却没想到，一路来到一处荒郊野岭。  
他灵力极强，但灵力过强的坏处也在此时体现出来了，这地方距离墓地非常近，目力所及之处就是大片公共墓区，再远些的地方还散落着一些私人墓地。  
死灵的气息困扰着他，各种各样的声音在他的脑海里出现，或悲鸣或愤恨或哀怨，他过于温柔，他不忍心暴力驱逐这些因夙愿未了还尚未离开的灵魂们。  
他闭上眼睛，安抚着它们，试图从中分辨出自己要找的那一个。

但是，没有。

看来是个很麻烦的东西，他在心里默默说。  
而且他的术是自光中来，现在夜晚来临，这样沉浸在四面八方的死灵气息中对他的精神力影响是极大的。  
也或许是他最近太松懈了，不管怎么说，以他的灵力深度，他都不该对这些东西感到棘手的。

在星史郎身边总让他感到放松。

想到这里，他拿出手机，思考着是否要给那个人发个消息，又担心对方已经休息了，毕竟天色已晚。但他们已经有整整半天没见了！

当昴流意识到自己在想什么的时候，他正靠在墓园边的围栏上，黑暗笼罩着他的全身。他们分离的时间其实更长，漫长到仿佛与时间同寿，但是再次相遇的话，反而连像这样短暂的分开也让人无法忍受。他叹了口气，人类果然贪得无厌。

啊糟了，不小心拨出去了！  
他看着点亮的屏幕一阵愣神。

“昴流君？”电话那边传来男人低沉的声音，似乎透着些疲乏。  
“唔，星史郎先生……”他把手机靠近耳边，仰头看着郊外的天空，黑暗中隐约透着点点星光，“你已经休息了吗？”  
“昴流君，真希望你还记得昨天你打扰了我一整天……”这就是说，甚至包括今天上午，我们的兽医先生几乎什么都没做，昴流出门后，他才真正有自己的时间处理积压工作。  
“呃……”这是事实，昴流语塞，下意识地道歉，“对不起……”  
“不要一直道歉，你该改一下这个毛病。”男人从听筒传过来的声音并听不出喜怒，这至少说明他没有被打扰到生气，“所以我昨天的工作全部都堆在了今天，不加班是做不完的。”  
罪魁祸首偷偷忍笑，愧疚心已经消失无踪，能影响到星史郎的任何事都让他感觉愉悦，他可能跟这个人学坏了。

昴流霸占着电话，有一搭没一搭地说着话，一点也没有要挂断的意思。  
电话这头儿的人便只好随手拍了张窗外的夜景发给他，试图提醒他现在几点了。

昴流接收到那张随手拍，点击放大，新宿区的夜晚被浓缩在照片上。  
原该绚烂的闹市霓虹没有被收在画面中，显然拍摄者抬高了拍摄视角。黑夜浓重的幕布上点缀着几个星点，画面中心靠上的位置挂着一轮弯月。  
明月虽不够圆满，却如明灯般点亮了黑夜。

昴流忍不住感叹道：“你的月亮很好看。”  
“昴流君，”听到他这么说，星史郎几不可闻地叹了口气，“你抬头看。”  
“嗯？”  
“告诉我，看到了什么？”  
“……月亮？”  
“昴流君，”星史郎停下手里的工作，视线递到窗外，“这是同一个月亮。”

我们所仰望的，始终是同一个月亮。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力=3=  
> ps，来跟我一起讨论剧情好嘛！  
> ps的ps，悄悄说，不希望看到有人在我的评论区说星“渣”、说星不好，他明明辣么好qaq


End file.
